Kiss x Twin
by Tsukumiyomi
Summary: Han pasado varios meses desde que Kagami se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Konata y por fin ha decidido confesarse, sin embargo una nueva e inesperada rival surge para evitarlo. ¿Quién obtendrá el corazón de Konata? Konata x Hiiragi Twins.


"Hey, Onee-chan..." Preguntó Tsukasa con un tono meláncolico mientras se sonrojaba.

"¿Hm?" Kagami volteó a verla. "¿Qué pasa, Tsukasa?"

"¿Te... gusta Kona-chan?"

"**¿¡Qu-!?**" El corazón de Kagami empezó a latir rápidamente.

"¿Qu-qué estás diciendo?" Tartamudeó Kagami. "Yo- yo no... yo no..."

Kagami no sabía que contestar, se quedó sin palabras ante la repentina pregunta.

"Ya veo... así que... está bien." Tsukasa empezó a hablar más seriamente. "Yo aceptaré a Kona-chan entonces."

"¿Eh?"

"¡Yo amo a Kona-chan!" Dijo Tsukasa con una mirada decidida. "¡Y no quiero dársela a nadie, ni siquiera a Onee-chan!"

* * *

"**¡AHHHG!**"

Konata se despertó de golpe.

"Vaya... que sueño tan... ¿Extraño?" Dijo la otaku mirando el reloj. "¿5 de la mañana? Todavía puedo dormir un poco más..."

_Me pregunto si debería decirle a las demás sobre mi sueño... nah, probablemente Kagamin me diría que vaya a un psiquiatra o algo, hehe..._

* * *

"¡Hoy es el gran día!" Dijo Kagami entusiasmada, una nueva semana ha iniciado y Kagami se estaba vistiendo frente al espejo. "¡Vamos Kagami tú puedes hacerlo, te has estado preparando mentalmente por meses!"

Kagami bajó su mirada.

_Me preguntó si debería rellenarlos..._

"¡Nah! No tiene sentido, Konata sabe más de mi cuerpo que yo misma..."

La tsundere suspiró.

"Ah, esa pequeña pervertida." Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa. "Bien, repasemos el plan: al salir de la escuela, me llevo a Konata al lugar más cliché para hacer una confesión en un anime, la azotea, obviamente ella lo notará y me dirá algo como '¿Acaso quieres confesar ese profundo amor que sientes por mí, Kagamin~?' y luego yo le contestaré 'De hecho... sí...' eso lo dejará un poco aturdida y yo podré tomarla, abrazarla y darle un profundo beso."

_Es imposible para mí decírcelo directamente, pero si dejo que las palabras salgan de su boca podré aprovechar y ganarle en su propio juego, aún así estoy segura que se lo diré de una forma bastante tímida, lo que puede que me dé puntos extra y casi se desmaye por exceso de Moe~_

"Es el plan perfecto." Kagami se miró por última vez en el espejo. "Vamos, no hay forma de que te rechace, esa niña pasa 8 horas al día abrazada a tu cintura y de la escuela solo son 7."

Kagami terminó de cambiarse, sin darse cuenta que había una sombra espiando por la puerta medio abierta...

* * *

"Hey mamá, ¿Has visto a Tsukasa?" Kagami estaba lista para retirarse, pero no encontraba a su gemela por ningún lado.

"¿Tsukasa? Se fue hace rato, creí que se había ido contigo." Miki dijo un poco preocupada.

"¿En serio? Que extraño..." Contestó la tsundere. "No te preocupes mamá, la alcanzaré de inmediato."

_Dios, Tsukasa no puede ser más distraída..._

* * *

"...Y desde entonces aprendí que no debo hacer clic en links al azar del Internet."

En el salón de clases, Miyuki y Tsukasa escuchaban con atención la explicación que Konata daba sobre sus experiencias en la computadora.

"A propósito, Tsukasa, hoy te vi llegar sola, ¿Kagamin está enferma o algo?" Preguntó Konata con un ligero tono de preocupación.

"¿Eh? Ah, no. A Onee-chan se le hizo un poco tarde... y me dijo que me adelantara." Respondió Tsukasa tímidamente, rascándose la mejilla.

"Oh vaya, eso no suena como algo que Kagamin haría..."

Tsukasa la miró nerviosamente.

"Será que... ¿¡Por fin Kagami está cambiando de actitud!?" Tsukasa no pudo evitar soltar una gota de sudor. "¡Apuesto que se quedó toda la noche leyendo un manga escondido entre esas novelas ligeras, al fin esa tsundere está entendiendo que la vida solo se vive una vez!"

La otaku recordó el sueño.

"A ti tampoco te vendría mal un cambio de actitud Tsukasa, si fueras un poco más asertiva se te abrirían muchas puertas."

"Gracias Kona-chan... de hecho quería p-"

Tsukasa fue interrumpida por Kuroi-sensei entrando al salón de clases.

"Eh, lo que sea tendrá que esperar Tsukasa, la clase ya empezó y yo necesito recuperar unas cuantas horas de sueño~"

"O-ok." _Rayos... no pude conseguir su opinión sobre Onee-chan, tendré que arriesgarme y llevar el plan acabo... sólo espero que todo salga bien..._

Konata observó a Tsukasa mientras regresaba a su asiento, por un momento podría haber jurado que su listón se había decaído un poco.

_Nunca has aprendido a mentir Tsukasa... te seguiré el juego por un rato, quiero ver a qué quieres llegar con esto~_

Mientras tanto, detrás de la puerta, otra gemela tomaba el rol de espía ésta vez.

_Tsukasa, ¿Por qué le estás mintiendo a Konata y Miyuki? Llegaré al fondo de esto... pero primero iré a clases, Sakuraba-sensei podría llegar en cualquier momento._

* * *

"Y entonces, escapé del consultorio del dentista... de nuevo..."

La hora del almuerzo ha llegado, y ahora le toca a Miyuki relatar sus experiencias del fin de semana.

"Interesante historia, Miyuki-san." _Hehe, tierna y moe Miyuki-san, nunca cambies~_

En ese momento la tsundere llegó a la clase 3-B, pero no entró, se escondió de nuevo detrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación, sin embargo, ésta vez su camuflaje no pasó desapercibido...

_Hmm, ese par de coletas te delatan Kagamin, hehe..._

Tsukasa puso el plan en acción. "Eh... Kona-chan..."

"¿Qué sucede Tsukasa?" La otaku preguntó primero con un tono bromista, sin embargo, al voltear se quedó sin palabras por lo que estaba viendo.

Enfrente de ella estaba Tsukasa, con un lindo y pequeño sonrojo, extendiendo sus brazos mientras le intentaba entregar una caja de Bento.

"Hice un poco de Bento, especialmente para ti." Dijo Tsukasa lo menos nerviosa posible.

Recuperando su capacidad del habla, Konata contestó.

"Oh... ¡Gracias Tsukasa!" Konata tomó un bocado. "Está delicioso, hehe... sabes, esto me recuerda aquella vez que me diste esos chocolates de amistad, tienes que tener cuidado porque éstos regalos podrían interpretarse de otra forma."

_A partir de ahora, no hay marcha atrás..._

"Kona-chan, ¿Qué dirías si ésta vez mi intención es esa?" Preguntó Tsukasa con la mayor seriedad posible.

La otaku no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir...?"

Tsukasa reformuló la pregunta.

"¿Qué dirías si yo hiciera..."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tsukasa se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso a Konata en los labios, muy breve, pero fue suficiente para probar su punto.

"...esto?"

Tsukasa no dijo nada más, no era necesario decir nada más, solo se le quedó viendo a Konata con su característica sonrisa tímida.

Al instante, el salón entero guardo silencio. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista de Kagami todo se aceleró, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas.

_¿Qu-qué acabo de ver? ¿E-esto es real? NO... IMPOSIBLE... ¡ESTONOPUEDESERREAL! Es solo un sueño, no, una pesadilla, definitivamente una terrible pesadilla, nada más es eso, y como es una pesadilla es completamente justificable que mate a mi hermana ahora mismo por robarme el primer beso de Konata, ¿cierto?_

_¿Cierto?_

Mientras tanto, Konata solo podía pensar en una cosa al ver la expresión de Kagami.

_Tsukasa Hiiragi... nació el 7 de Julio de 1989... y murió el..._

Regresando con Kagami.

_OK, ok, Kagami, cálmate un poco, Konata todavía no ha dicho nada, puede que ni siquiera le haya gustado, sí ¡Eso es! aún tengo oportunidad, solo tengo que darle a Konata algo mejor que su primer beso... justo ahora... o si no la perderé para siempre..._

_..._

_Más fácil imposible._

La pobre tsundere no tenía muchas opciones, así que solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, salió de su escondite, se acercó hacia Konata, la levantó y le dio el mejor beso francés que sus inexpertos labios pudieron hacer.

Tsukasa reaccionó al instante. "¡Onee-chan! ¿Cóm-? ¿Qué haces?"

"Puede que tú le hayas dado el primer beso a Konata, pero yo le di su primer beso francés." Contestó Kagami con determinación.

"¡Eso no es justo! ¡Kona-chan es mía!" Tsukasa tomó un brazo de Konata.

"¡No, mía!" Kagami tomó a Konata del otro.

"¡Muy tarde Onee-chan, YO llegué primero!"

"¡Me he esforzado demasiado como para dejar que TÚ lo arruines!"

Las dos chicas continuaron discutiendo tirando de la otaku de un lado al otro.

_Éstas chicas me tratan como su juguete... ¿Ni siquiera les importa mi opinión sobre esto? No entiendo muy bien lo que sucedió, ¿Yo entré a la ruta harem o ellas entraron a la ruta Konata? Parece que no hay ningún savepoint cerca, así que tengo que analizar mis opciones con cuidado:_

_-Aceptar a Tsukasa_

_-Aceptar a Kagamin_

_-Rechazar a ambas_

_-Aceptar a ambas_

_Todas las que implican rechazo conducen directo a un Bad End, con corazones rotos y todo, por lo que estamos de acuerdo que solo hay una opción en la que todos somos felices, ¿No es así?_

_Hehehe..._

"Hey chicas..."

"Pero yo puedo cocinar para ella y hacer las tareas del hogar."

"¿Qué? ¡Eso lo puede hacer ella! ¿Quién va a traer el pan a la mesa? La única que puede conseguir un trabajo decente soy yo."

"Chicas..."

"¿Y dejar que Kona-chan se quede sola en casa mientras tú te sales todo el día?"

"¡Alguien tiene que cuidar de Konami!"

"**¡CHICAS!**"

El salón entero volteo hacia Konata.

"Dejen de discutir, me quedaré con ambas."

"Muy inteligente, Izumi-san."

El salón entero volteo hacia Miyuki.

"¿Qué? Ya era hora de que opinara algo, ¿no?"

"Hehe... como decía, me quedaré con ambas." Empezó a explicar Konata. "Ustedes son hermanas, si yo tuviera una hermana no me enojaría con ella porque me quiere robar a mi novia... bien... sí lo haría, pero ustedes no son yo. Además las conozco desde hace años, por lo que si ambas me quieren es imposible que rechace a una de las dos."

Las gemelas se miraron cara a cara y con un simple gesto entendieron perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer.

Tregua.

"Está bien Konata, dejaremos de discutir, pero tienes que entender que no nos rendiremos."

"Sí, tarde o temprano tendrás que escoger entre una de las dos."

"Ok, pero mientras tanto..."

Konata les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambas.

"...aprendan a compartir, ¿De acuerdo?"

Las dos chicas sonrojadas asintieron con la cabeza, el hecho de que todo el grupo empezó a aplaudir provocó que se sonrojaran aún más.

* * *

Al salir de la escuela Konata no pudo evitar pensar en los eventos del día de hoy.

_El hecho de que Tsukasa se haya enamorado de mí... realmente me tomó por sorpresa, no estoy segura si ese sueño fue un buen o un mal presagio, pero por ahora..._

Cada gemela le dio un beso en la mejilla a Konata.

_...todo luce muy bien._

* * *

**Notas:** Y así es como da inicio mi primera historia que no es un one-shot.

Como todos pudieron notar, el sueño de Konata es una referencia a Eunos, y si no se dieron cuenta, ¡Vayan a leerlo ahora mismo en submanga! Altamente recomendable.

El plan fue bastante simple, definitivamente algo que Tsukasa haría.

Lo del Bento se podría decir que es una referencia a Kiss x sis, y no será la única, ya que es mi principal fuente de inspiración para ésta historia.

El próximo capítulo tardará un tiempo, porque ahora estoy ocupado con exámenes y esas cosas, pero leí por ahí que Flygon Master planea sacar un one-shot con este mismo trío, así que lean su historia en lo que sale el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
